Sworn Enemies
by Hikari1796
Summary: It's been five years since they were separated but now Yuuki's back although she's not entirely herself. Part of Easter's plan to capture the Embryo she encounters the Guardians and her two best friends. The promise from before still hasn't been broken exactly, but will that change since Yuuki and Ikuto are now sworn enemies? Sequel to Unintended Friendship
1. Yuuki Taiyomika Profile and Ages

Character Profile: Yuuki Taiyōmika

Name: Yuuki Hinamori

Alias: Yuuki Taiyōmika

Hair: white/silverish-blonde length: mid-back style: mostly down

Eyes: Golden Amber – not like Amu's just maybe a shade darker

Skin: pale peach

Music: Cello, violin, sings (not as well nor as much as Utau)

Art: drawing, writing

Sports: Tennis, soccer

Birthday: February 17th (I'm attached to this date for some reason)

Age: 15

Height: 5' 4"

flaws: Blunt, callous –yet tempermental, cursed-in a way-, paranoid (distrust in others), sadist, stubborn,  
she also has faint scars all over her body.

signature mark: the choker main pendant cross w/ heart wrapped around it (from Ikuto)

chocker: fav(dot)me/d52182b

Shugo Charas:

Yūgure

~would be: vampric, blood thirsty – born so Yuuki can do her "job"

~Appearance: blood red eyes, 2 black pigtails-tied w/ red ribbons-, fangs, red shirt, black skrit, black ribbon around waist, red flats, anti-cross hair clip

~Chara Change: devil tail, red eyes, fangs, two red streaks in hair,

~Chara Nari: **Blood Moon**:  
red eyes  
hair → 2 low pigtails w/ red streaks,  
Outfit: red spaghetti strap singlet dress, corset ribbon top, three layers on the skirt portion, a single arm length black lace glove on right arm, black Mary Jane heels (basically go to google, type in Akashiya Moka figure, should be the first pic)  
Chocker for both Change and Nari: ** : fav(dot)me/d51wif2  
**

Abilities:

~**Death Mark**: claws at x-eggs and characters → x-eggs... → black eggs w/ red anti- cross on them (hence mark), bites into it and drinks the dream/would be of people... result: the marked egg, goes back to their owner who becomes

~**Hell's Casket**: a fiery prison that traps eggs/characters/people

~**Lucifer's Whip**: a fiery whip appears in her hand

Shira

~would be: pure, kind

~Appearance: indian turquoise eyes, short cropped white hair, white wolf tail and ears, wears: white dress and blue snowflake flats, a snowflake clip in her hair

~Chara Change: wolf ears, wolf tail, blue eyes, snowflakes are added onto the chocker

~Chara Nari: **Frozen Sun**,  
wolf ears, wolf tail, indian turquoise eyes,  
hair: bun that is being held up by an Indian turquoise blue ribbon  
Outfit: pure white, open back dress w/ some blue ribbons that wrap around the torso, 2 fans that are tucked within the ribbons- they have blue cloth, white frame w/ gold leaf design, end of it has a snowflake charm  
Chocker for both Change and Nari: **fav(dot)me/d5217ov**

Abilities:

~**Snow Ring**: throws fans out and they form a circle around x-eggs/characters and then a pillar of ice is formed around them.

~**Aurora**: Colorful snow dust appears and looks like the Northern Lights, it sprinkles around the eggs/characters paralyzing them

~**Frozen Winds**: -similar to Naruto's Temari's ability with her fan only that there are little ice shards within the gusts of wind

Kimoche

~would be: expressive self more affectionate

~Appearance: lavender hair that is in a side-over-shoulder pigtail, yellow eyes, medival-era peasant type outfit with a flower basket

~Chara Change: yellow eyes and has a flower head wreath

~Chara Nari: **Blooming Stars**  
sunset colored eyes  
hair: half braid, a flower ornament flows down  
Outfit: an orange sunrise color forest fairy outfit with translucent fairy wings  
Chocker for both Change and Nari: ** : fav(dot)me/d521gwo  
**

Abilities:

~**Sun Rays**: light beams that form a barricade

~**Dream Catcher**: wreath of flowers that form a dream catcher and "catches" x-eggs and characters

~**Snaring Vines**: vines flow from her hands/arms and they wrap around her opponent and drain their energy

Ameno

~Appearance: wavy blond hair, gold eyes, she wears a white greek type dress and has six wings

~Chara change: has a gold headband with a gold armlet, two small wings appear on her back

~Chara Nari: **Celeste**,  
two wings  
Hair: slightly a bit more wavy, (look up "anime warrior angel girl", first pic is basically how she looks like, give or take a few details)  
Outfit: ** : **Warrior angel, (google: anime warrior angel girl, and it should be the first one) - no gloves though, she also has a bow and quiver that will appear when she needs it in replace of her sword.  
Chocker for both Change and Nari: ** : ****fav(dot)me/d51wik9**

Abilities:

~ **Arrow of Judgement**: bow and quiver appears, purifies x-eggs when her arrow hits them (can hit multiple at a time as long as it's a straight shot)

~ **Raziel's Blade**: her sword glows gold and then she can purify people themselves (ex. If they were victim to her original "Death Mark" then she slashes at the person, they don't get hurt the egg just gets knocked out of them and it's dream is restored) ~and yes I kind have gotten the idea from Mortal Instruments

~**Heaven's Cry**: she points her sword up to the sky and then basically a lightning storm appears. Yuuki can be hidden through the rain and can rarely be detected. To those that catch it, lightning is a slight warning before she attacks. The rain also eases any pain, it doesn't heal it though, just makes it slightly bearable.

AGES:  
Yuuki: 17 - 18, 12th grade  
Ikuto: 17 - 18, 12th grade  
Kukai: 16 - 17, 11th grade  
Nagihiko: 16 -17, 11th grade  
Utau: 15 - 16, 10th grade  
Tadase: 15 - 16, 10th grade  
Amu: 15 - 16, 10th grade  
Rima: 14 - 15, 9th grade  
Kairi: 14-15, 9th grade  
Yaya: 13 -14, 8th grade

Nikaidou: 32  
Zakuro: 30  
Yukairi: 30  
Tsukasa: 32


	2. Five Years

Here it is, the main story after Unintended Friendship, Sworn Enemies! I have realized how many stuff has been left hidden in Unintended Friendship and PLEASE read the "Notes Must Read!" Portion to understand what happened and the changes to make the story less confusing.

**NOTES MUST READ!**

-Guardians isn't how it is portrayed in the anime, it's just what Tadase, Kukai, Nagi, Rima, Kairi, and Yaya call themselves. But it is a "prestige" club which is authorized by Tsukasa so they have privileges like getting out of class but they do have to complete their assignments. Also Guardians follows through-out all 12 grades, not just an "elementary thing"  
-Amu is a new student, will be introduced in Chapter three,

-Yuuki had her surname changed when she was in Hiroshima and does not remember being a Hinamori,

-she doesn't have her locket with her, read to find out why. It's in chapter 2

-Utau is no longer a part of Easter, she dates Kukai but doesn't always help the Guardians because she is busy working at Sanjo Productions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own my OC character: Yuuki Taiyomika/Hinamori and her shugo charas.**

Sworn Enemies © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

* * *

Sworn Enemies

Chapter 1: 5 years

* * *

~3rd Person~Seiyo High~

The white haired okami-girl [wolf-girl] nonchalantly sat down in a random seat in the classroom. She set her bag over the back of her chair and stared out the window. It was the start of her senior year. A blue haired neko-bishounen came into the classroom and took a seat behind the wolf, the two not paying any attention to the other for a while and neither knew of the other's existence in the room. He is known as the Black Cat of Easter and she will be known as Easter's Arctic Wolf. He brings misfortune to those he meets, she brings her prey to their death. The two unlikeliest of friends and sworn enemies in one room.

~Yuuki's POV~

I kept fussing with the poofy black skirt of my school uniform while thinking to myself about all that has happened and will happen. I remember transferring out of Easter's headquarters here in Tokyo and going to the plant in Hiroshima. I don't really remember why though or anything about when I was first here in Tokyo, oh well. A small figure shifted out of my hair and sat on my shoulder, Yuugure. She was a Shugo Chara and was born when I was still training in Tokyo. Though after the Relocation, I had three more Shugo Chara eggs. One was sky blue with snow flakes, the second was a creme colored one with an iris flower and the last one looked like it was part of the starry night sky. Unfortunately after her official Chara-Nari with Yuugure, the fourth egg turned into an X-egg and disappeared, the snowflake and iris covered ones still laid peacefully in my bag.

"Yuugure, why are we doing this again?"

"I don't know." Yuugure looked out distantly at the scene outside of the window. Even though she is practically a spawn-of-the-devil she still has her moments. Not saying that Yuugure doesn't her title as "Daughter of Evil" but she isn't rash about anything... unless our blood/dream lust starts to get the better of both of us.

The faint sound of a bell went off and everyone rushed to their seats but still continued to talk to their neighbors. And me, well I just kept to myself and stared out of the window, looking outside of the glass cage.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate during class, my teacher, Kurosaki-sensei, was so boring. I mean he was alright when he wanted to but his voice was just so dull. All I heard was something about this workbook before I completely toned him out. I couldn't help but look around the room to find something entertaining and I did, my pencil. I was awoken from my trance by Yuugure's hissing and her bustling in my hair. I felt a shift from my book bag from where it was hanging on the back of my chair. I quickly turned around to see blue. So much blue...

"Will you quit it?" I yelled in a whisper when Yuugure slyly pushed a part of my hair to see who I was talking to.

"You have some don't you? A shugo chara and an egg as well?" The cobalt blue haired bishounen whispered back.

"Taiyomika! Tsukiyomi!" Kurosaki-sensei threw a piece of chalk at both of our heads. "Pay attention to the lesson and not each other!"  
I knew most girls were glaring at me and others were snickering. I turned back around to face the front and gave a mock face as if I was paying attention. I felt a crumpled piece of paper hit my shoulder and bounce down onto my desk. My gold eyes just stared at the wasted tree with confusion. Curiosity got the best of me and I straightened out the mess.

_Meet me on the rooftop after school_

_~Tsukiyomi_

I crumpled the piece of paper back up and hid it in my hand as Kurosaki-sensei was walking around passing out workbooks. I quickly got up and threw the note away in the trashcan in the back of the class. I gave him a smug smirk when he just looked at me with shocked yet interested eyes. As I was walking back to my desk I tripped and fell over something. I gave a death glare to the one and only Tsukiyomi who smirked as he tucked his leg back underneath his desk.

"Fallen for any guys yet?" Ikuto whispered as I was getting up. Instantly, I whacked him on the back of his head. He feigned a hurt look till he smirked once again.

"Taiyomika! Is there a problem?" Kurosaki-sensei was growing impatient with my behavior.

"Yes! Can you please have me switch places with someone else in the class?"

The next thing I know, I was drowning in a sea of, well, girl. Hands were clawing at me and voices toppled over each other, begging to be the "lucky one." I felt two arms snake its way around my waist and pull me back. Something smooth and slightly wet touched my cheek. A few girls screeched while others fainted to the ground.

"Ikuto! Why!" A girl cried, others followed in suit.

...I-ku-to... and just like that, it was gone. I couldn't remember where I heard the name before but just when I thought I knew, it disappeared. I faced him and I finally got a good look. Even though he held that smirk on his face and gave me a wink but there was something somber in his eyes.

"Everyone in your seats NOW!" Kurosaki-sensei yelled at everyone. She was so frustrated at how the first day of school was going. I figured that if this continues, she's going to sign for resignation. "First of all, no switching seats unless I assign them. Second, Taiyomika, suck it up." She finally looked at Ikuto but fear was visible in her eyes. "Tsukiyomi, please control your actions."

Ikuto removed his arms from around me as all the other girls were sobbing back to their seats. I stared at my workbook and gave up trying to work on the assigned pages and was busy slumping in my seat.

Half-way through class, the PA voice echoed throughout the halls and classrooms. A poodle-nasel type of voice reached our ears.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Taiyomika Yuuki, please report to the principal's office immediately."

"Now what..." I quietly groaned. I was getting so sick and tired of hearing _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_'s name. I don't know why, it just brought up a type of familiarity that I couldn't reach. I got up from my seat and lazily swung my bag over my shoulder. Something sharp jabbed into my side but showed no pain. I really showed be wary of where I keep my weapons. I heard Ikuto shuffle behind me as we went out into the hall.

"What happened?" Ikuto grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. His eyes... they were so familiar... and they look so hurt...

"I don't know what you're talking about." I was able to keep my voice steady.

"I'm talking about you! Behind the facade." He gave up and then just shoved me aside when I gave no answer. "Tch forget it." He walked forward towards the principals office, his violin case slung over his shoulder as well as his bag.

Yuugure finally came out of her nap and saw the whole scenario, she gave a hiss at him and then gave a quick glare at me. Something floated out of Ikuto's pocket. It looked like a miniature cat...

"Yuuki? Yuugure?" The neko Shugo Chara flew up and snuggled in the crook of my neck.

"Yoru!" Ikuto's voice resonated in the hallway. His back was still faced me but his voice was filled with anger and grief that I didn't need to see his facial expression.

"What did I-" Yoru suddenly flew away from me in shock. His yellow eyes opened wide with confusion.

"It's not them."

"Nya~ What are you talking about? She has the... how can it not be them Ikuto..." Yoru's voice faded away when he took a second glance at me and Yuugure. His ears drooped down and so did his face. "Sorry for the misunderstanding nya~..." Yoru floated to Ikuto who flicked the cat chara on the head.

"Have we met them Yuuki?" Yuugure rested on the top of my head.

"You know I can't answer that Yuugure." I gave a soft smile while I closed my eyes. Even I have to show some emotion even if it's very minimal, I'm still human after all, not a robot. I walked down the hallway, quite a bit of distance from Ikuto, and all four of us were dreading about something to do with the past.

* * *

**AN:** Here's chapter one! I'm really excited for this fanfiction for some reason. Anyway I might change the title to "Shattered." From the song by Trading Yesterday, it just seems to fit.. but I do not know yet. I might just keep it as "Sworn Enemies." Cause it works as well. Tell me what you think!

Sorry... no preview for the second chapter because it's not 100% complete but I will tell you that the first half of the chapter clears up like A LOT of questions that probably have popped up into your minds.

So... please review/comment/ask questions... even ask the characters questions! I just get even more thrilled when I know that people enjoy this story as much as I am right now. ^-^

Till next chapter!


	3. Long Time Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own my OC character: Yuuki Taiyomika/Hinamori and her shugo charas.**

Sworn Enemies © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

Chapter 2: Long Time Ago

~Ikuto's POV~

"Nya~ Ikuto, but isn't that Hinamori Yuuki? The one we met like five years ago." Yoru quietly spoke to me. His eyes were filled with confusion and his ears were dropped down like a sad dog that got in trouble.

"Right now, she's Taiyomika Yuuki." I answered Yoru. My eyes became downcast after I drifted them to her back for a few seconds. My hands were fiddling inside my pockets as if they were playing a tiny, invisible violin.

"But she's wearing the matching choker necklace you got her nya!" Yoru whined.

I didn't hear him. I was too preoccupied in my thoughts. I pulled out a locket that stayed hidden underneath my uniform. I never took it off unless I was taking a shower. It was a small, gold, oval pendant. It was hanging on a chain with five jewels on it. Something so simple was out of place on the the chain, but either way it gave me a sense of comfort, security. I opened it up to see

_"We'll never forget you_

_ Love you always_

_ Hinamori Yuuki."_

I know it was from her parents but I couldn't help but translate that what the note said was from her to me.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Hey Ikuto. You know I'm leaving tomorrow and all..." Yuuki was looking down and fiddled with her locket._

_ "Yes and I wished you weren't going to leave, or at least stop reminding me about it." I saw her hands move towards the back of her neck and see her unclasped her necklace. I saw it dangle in front of me till I felt the warm piece of metal hit my chest. Yuuki leaned over closer to me, my cheeks were warming up and I could feel blood slowly making its way there. Yuuki sat back down on her heels till with a contented smile on her face._

_ "There you go. Now you have something that will remind you of me."_

_ I reached down and opened the note to see fine calligraphy writing. _

_ "Yes it's from my parents but I will never know who they are. Keep it, you can think that it's from me and Yuugure." Yuuki kissed my cheek and then gave me a bone crushing hug. I know she only did this to prevent me from seeing tears fall from her eyes. She had small hiccups and I felt little droplets land on my shirt. I hugged her and patted her on the back. I hummed some songs that I knew before she freed herself from my grasp. She dabbed her eyes and gave me that reassuring smile of hers._

_ "IKUTO!" _

_Uh-oh... I knew that voice. And she was not happy._

_ "You have the nerve-" The shrimp blonde haired girl stopped mid-sentence in slight shock "Yuuki... I knew that there was someone new here but I didn't think it would be..." She stopped talking and her nose started turning red. "YUUKI!" Utau ran up to Yuuki and squeezed the living daylights out of her. I didn't know whether to sigh-in relief that it wasn't me that she was after-, to laugh-at Yuuki's predicament-, or to feel sorry-this is Utau's first time seeing Yuuki and Yuuki would be leaving soon too soon. I couldn't help but feel guilty of that fact. The fact that I've been with Yuuki for the past few months and Utau never knew of her existence being here._

_ "I missed you too Utau." Yuuki chided and hugged in return. Two girls crying... great..._

_ "I can't believe it's you! How long have you been here!" Utau half-yelled, half-sobbed._

_ "A few months, but Utau, I'm leaving," Yuuki quietly muttered to her._

_ "What! Unacceptable!" Utau jumped out and then held a determined look in her puffy red eyes. "I finally see you after forever and a day and there is no way I am not going to let you leave without even spending time with me." Utau quickly grabbed Yuuki's wrist and mine and then raced down the hallway._

_ How in the world is this girl able to drag us? I couldn't help but wonder. Oh well she gets crazy weird when she's mad or determined or something._

_ Utau dragged us into a recording studio. I saw a dark red-head woman with dark rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She was sitting on the leather couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. Sitting across from her in a love seat was a black haired guy with emerald eyes._

_ "Sanjo-san! Can I bring them along on our trip?" Utau's little angelic voice asked. I swear she was giving them a sparkle attack with that smile._

_ "Tsukiyomi can. Uhm, Sanu-san, is Hinamori allowed to come with us?" The black haired guy looked up at Yuuki. I could sense a sudden change in her. Her entire figure became stiff and that carefree and kind aura she usually gave off became hollow and just nothing._

_ "She can." Sanu-san took a sip of his tea. There was a slight pause between the two words and he never broke eye contact with Yuuki who matched his glare fervently. It was a silent conversation. Their non-blinking eyes failed to waiver from the other. That is till Yuuki blinked and gave a slight bow._

_ "Thank you sempai." I shuddered. Her tone was just like how it was when she came back after her first "lesson." It was void of emotion. It wasn't even cold it was just a line of... nothing._

_~End of Flashback~_

"-ch out." Too late. I heard Yuuki's voice one second before I walked into an opened door. I was dumbfounded. How could I, of all people, walk into an open door? An opened one too! Yoru's snickers were caught by my sensitive ears and that when I actually noticed Yoru swimming around in the air around him.

"Ikuto nya. I must say your cat-like reflexes are failing you nya~." My patience with the feline was slowly diminishing...

"Tsukiyomi-san. You know you're supposed to come inside right?" Today was my day of embarrassment wasn't it?

I followed Yuuki into the Principal's office and a man with shaded platinum blonde hair and lavender-ruby eyes was sitting at a wooden desk with a cat toy in his hand. The only thought running through my mind was "do not engage." I swear though, Tsukasa was toying with me with that cat tail while Yuuki and I sat on the opposite side of the desk. He kept twirling it around and flicking it in his hands. My eyes kept following the damn toy. Tsukasa was taking his love for cats too far. Which reminds me, where's Yoru? I scanned the room looking for that meddlesome chara. I found him sneaking up behind Tsukasa, his eyes replaced with sparkles and reflection of the cat toy. Outisde my line of thought for the lovely temptation I faintly heard Yuuki and Tsukasa's conversation.

"Tsukasa-sensei, what's with the cat toy?"

"It provides wonderful entertainment." I think Tsukasa motioned towards me but I wasn't so sure if Yuuki was watching but I was starting to clench the arms of the chair, my knuckles were turning white. The green catnip toy kept swaying, teasing me in front of my eyes...

_Pop!_

_MROW!_

_NYA~!_

I couldn't resist. My cat ears popped out of my head and my tail swayed back and forth. My hands became giant paws and I jumped over the desk and tackled Tsukasa at the same time as Yoru. Tsukasa was now lying on the floor while Yoru and I jumped around, attempting to swat at the toy. It's too entertaining...

"My turn to play nya~"

Yoru got his chance because what brought me back to normalcy was because I heard laughter. It wasn't Tsukasa's it was to high-pitched for him and he's not that feminine. Tadase on the other hand...

_Pop!_

The character change was gone and what remained as evidence was Tsukasa, holding the toy with Yoru swaying with it, me sitting on my ass cross-legged and still dazed, and Yuuki laughing her heart out. Wait, the calloused girl was laughing? I'm not going to say that it sounded like bells no, that's stupid and cliché. Yuuki's laugh was just... that her laugh. A slight smile adorned my face but I quickly transformed it into a smirk. Can't have anyone know I care right?

I stood up from the ground and walked back to my chair, of course smacking the back of the head of the laughing girl in the process. Yeah I received a glare, only natural. Tsukasa got up as well and straightened out his apparel before taking a seat.

"I just wanted to tell you two that you would be escorting a new girl tomorrow. She would have been here today but her flight was delayed." Tsukasa talked nonchalantly as if the previous events never happened.

"So you called us here just to tell us this?" I asked him. He was hiding something, I've known him for quite sometime.

"Well I also needed to see some entertainment on the first day of school." Cheeky smile...

"And why am I here besides for the notice." Ouch, Yuuki's monotone voice was back. I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by the fact.

"You needed some reminding and I thought you would enjoy the entertainment as well."

Reminding? Reminder for what? Well there was a lot but what moment in particular? I looked towards Yuuki who attempted to suppress a blush that was growing. Her brows began to furrow as if deep in thought and she began fiddling with her chocker necklace. The pendant was a cross with a heart intertwined around the middle of it. I remember when I gave it to her...

_~Flashback~_

_ "Let's go to this one next!" Utau yelled at us. Us being Sanjo-san, Yuuki, and myself. It was another department store. While Sanjo, Yuuki, and Utau were in the clothes section I somehow wandered into the jewelry area. I was looking around till I saw one catch my eye. It was a 14k gold cross with diamonds on it. A gold heart was intertwined across the middle. It was perfect._

_ "What are you going to get Yuuki?" Utau snuck up behind me. I ignored her and continued to eye at the pendant._

_ "Miss, how much is the pendant?" I pointed at my favorite. A woman with curly brown hair pulled it out from the display and looked at the price tag._

_ "It is $174 but without the chain I can lower it to $148." I pulled out the spare cash from my pocket. Twenty-one dollars. So I have to make 127 more before the mall closes. I tightly clenched the strap of my violin case that hung over my shoulder. I looked back up at the woman. Determination was in my eyes._

_ "Is there any way for you to keep it on hold till the end of the day?"_

_ Compassion was set in her eyes. Was she going to give it to me for free? Of course not. That would be bad on her part. She nodded and stored the pendant in a shelf. "Utau is there any way for you to keep Yuuki distracted from finding out what I'm doing?"_

_ "Anything for you Ikuto-koi!" There's the tackle I've been expecting for sometime now._

_ I walked out of the store and headed towards the middle of the mall which had a fountain. It was de ja vu all over again. I was brought back to Europe when I was with Tsukasa. I opened the case and held onto my precious violin. I laid the violin on the crook of my neck. My fingers drifted across the fingerboard and my bow glided across the four strings._

_People stopped, watched, listened, and whispered._

_ "How old is he?_

_ "Is that Vitali's Chaconne?"_

_ "He's so talented."_

_ Yoru decided to make an appearance and sat on my violin case._

_ "Tsukiyomi Ikuto everyone! Raising money for a friend! Don't be shy! Any amount of donations are fine with us!"_

_ It was entertaining seeing him pretend that the audience can see him much less hear him. Though I had to keep my face straight. This wasn't the type of song to be smiling or laughing to. I closed my eyes and imagined the music in my mind, dancing all around me. This was when I truthfully enjoyed music and actually cherished this cursed violin. I despise learning from teachers that Easter threw to me and they grew tired of my rebellious nature. Within the week that Yuuki first came, I stopped going to lessons altogether and learned on my own. I know the basics, I can go from there._

_ I opened my eyes when I finished the piece and noticed an even larger crowd. They were applauding and cheering. I couldn't really do anything except gave a slight bow._

_ "Ikuto nya~! If we keep this up we can get Yuuki-chan a gift!" Yoru was weeping tears of joy._

_I gave a soft smile when I saw Yoru fall into the case when some coins hit him in the head. I positioned my hands and I began another song._

_-~+~-SE-~+~-SE-~+~-_

_ It was 9:50 pm. The mall would close in 10 mins. I took a final bow at the now diminished crowd. I pocketed the money and packed my violin when the crowd disperesed. Five and a half hours of non-stop playing but I actually enjoyed it and somehow Utau kept Yuuki busy._

_ "Ikuto we made $84.68. Is it enough to get Yuuki the gift nya~?_

_ I flinched inwardly. We only had $105.68 then. I was still about $22 short and that's not including tax._

_ "Yeah it's just enough Yoru." I quietly lied to him. I'm not sure if he sensed it but either way he didn't press on. _

_ "Yay! We're getting Yuuki-chan a gift nya~!" Yoru started to dance mid air. A faint blush dusted his cheeks and he made a coy yet simple smile._

_ I walked back to the department store and waited at the jewelry area. I saw the lady come out from the back. She recognized me and gave me a smile._

_ "So how did you do?" She asked. I finally saw her name for the first time: Kyoshi._

_ "I only have $105.68. I wasn't able to make enough money." I laid the money on the counter and she counted it. Wait did she slip something into the pile?_

_ "Haha, oh sweetie, you might have miscounted. There is $145.68." I looked up at Kyoshi who had a small twinkle in her eyes and she started to play with the corners of two $20 bills. Since you're only a few dollars short, I'll be glad to give it to you." She pulled out a black velvet box from the confinements of the drawer. "By the way, your violin playing is spectacular. You're something special." She gave me a soft smile. "It's been such a long while since I've seen someone work so hard for something. I'm sure that your friend, Yuuki if I heard correctly, will be delighted. _

_ I looked at her and gave her one of my rare true smiles. "Thank you." I turned and walked away to see Yoru fumming._

_ "Ikuto-nya~! How could you leave me behind like that..." Yoru sat on top of my head before he drifted to sleep. Though he did make sure to paw and scratch my head as punishment._

_ "Ikuto-Koi!" I side-stepped to avoid my confused little sister. "Did you get what you needed?" She asked even when she was face planted onto the tiles._

_ "Oo." I answered I placed the box in my pocket and had a satisfied smile on my face. I looked behind Utau to see Yuuki with a face of concern. Brows furrowed, that stern look in her eye, that semi-pout on her face..._

_ "Where were you mister?" Uh oh, she doesn't have fangs nor two red highlights in her hair... she's serious and didn't need a chara-change._

_ Yoru was laughing at me. Cheeky bastard... I'm going to flick some coins in his face... _

_ "Excuse me. Did you not hear me?" Yuuki repeated and cut through my thoughts._

_ I gave a small smirk and a playful glint in my eye. "Around." I stated casually. "Don't worry about it, unless you want wrinkles." I flicked her forehead and ruffled her hair in the process before running away from an angry 'snowflake._

_-~+~-SE-~+~-SE-~+~-  
_

_ Today was it. The day Yuuki leaves. It was hear-breaking to say the least. She wasn't even able to spend the whole day with me since she had been kidnapped by Sanu-sensei for her last lesson her in Tokyo. I on the other hand, bailed on my lesson, again. I stayed in the room preoccupying myself with whatever is around till Yuuki came back._

_ "Ikuto what are you going to do with the gift-nya~?" Yoru asked in hushed tones._

_ "I'm planning on writing a note and then sticking it in her dufflebag."_

_ "Can I write one as well nya~?" I gave the miniature feline a nod before scouring the room for paper and some sort of writing utenstil. Once I did I wrote quickly with Yoru nagging me that it was his turn._

_ "Yuuki-chan! This isn't fair! Why do you have to go! Just saw you yesterday and now you're leaving me again!" Utau wailed in the airport. She clutched tightly onto the white haired girl's waist with an iron grip. I could hear people whispering about my deranged sister but oh well._

_ "Okay Utau. You can let Yuuki go now. Save her from what I have to go through on a daily basis." I simply stated before I attempted to pry Utau off of my best friend._

_ "Thank you Ikuto." Yuuki gasped when she was able to breathe._

_ "No problem." _

_ I felt two arms wrap around my mid-section and hair tickling my cheek and neck. I wrapped my arms around her as well. We shared our embrace for what seemed like forever yet also seemed like a second. When we released, too quickly in my opinion, she gave a hug to Utau-which took another five minutes of trying to pry her off and getting her to shut up._

_ Yuuki walked with Sanu towards security. I noticed him reach behind her and pull out a piece of paper... with a cat paw print on it... from the pocket..._

_ "NO!" I yelled out too late. It was already crumpled and thrown in a trashcan._

_ Yuuki, after hearing me, turned back to face me and saw my sad face. She gave me a soft reassuring smile and I rose my right pinky up to her. She returned the favor before turning her back to me and walking out of my life._

I promise you Yuuki, I will free you and I will remember you always.

-~+~End of Flashback-~+~

"Oi. Mr. Daydreamer Neko." Yuuki snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hu-huh?" I blinked aimlessly. I noticed Tsukasa giving me a concerned look and Yuuki as calloused as earlier today. Damn it. I promised I would free her... I'm not going to break it.

"Let's go. We're supposed to be heading back to class."

Yuuki held out a little blue slip of paper with our names written on it with Tsukasa's very elegant writing. I just nodded not trusting myself with words as my head was still swimming with memories and a promise I made a long time ago.

**AN: Oh my gosh it's been forever! Okay so I feel pretty bad that it took a few months to upload this... I kind of gotten discouraged due to the fact that I lost my flashdrive with this chapter fully typed... then when I typed it again for the second time my computer crashed and it wasn't saved right... so yeah. I've had a rough time with this chapter. No promises when the third one will be published, if I'm lucky/have free time it would be by Winter Break.  
**

**SHOUT OUTS:  
**Xxxanimefan201xxX - thank you and yay I finally updated!  
XxanimeaddictxX- read that comment the first time like months ago and I just cracked up. I just have to keep reading that to keep myself motivated.

**Reviews/Comments/Critiques are lovely. Nothing else much to say except that I'm sorry about Ikuto's huge OOC chapter here. It's a flashback so what else. Other than that I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep him in character it's been quite a while since I watched/read the anime/manga.  
Till next chapter!  
**


	4. Crossing the Line

******Reviewer Responses:  
**XxanimeaddictxX: muhahaha I updated again! Yes Ikuto has it bad for Yuuki. I feel so sorry for him but it's how the story goes. Happy moments and sad moments for both of them.  
XxxanimefanxxX: It had been long. I'm happy I updated sooner than at a 5month interval... -.-'  
KAWAIIIILawliet: sorry it wasn't soon-soon! I'm not sure about the next chapter but I have not given up on this story! ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own my OC character: Yuuki Taiyomika/Hinamori and her shugo charas.

Sworn Enemies © Hikari1796

Shugo Chara © Peach-Pit

* * *

Chapter 3: Crossing the Line

~Yuuki's POV~

It was after school and it _should_ mean that I would have time for myself if it hadn't been for a text I received right when the bell rang.

"He frustrates me." Was all Yuugure muttered when she read the text along with me. I walked outside Seiyo High and instinctively looked around. Tsukiyomi disappeared sometime after lunch so I know that I don't have to worry about him for the time being. Yuugure took a rest on my shoulder already knowing that I have no intention of doing a chara change and get to our destination faster.

"The nerve of that guy… why do I suddenly need a partner all of a sudden." I muttered darkly. Didn't they trust me and my reputation? Sure there was my first assignment and then the poor clean up job… so much computer hacking and file deleting…

I stopped in my tracks and looked up. I got here still too quickly for my tastes… The looming building seemed to hold me in its grasp, no matter where I go I always end up coming back here, back to Easter. People walk by me and revel in it's presence. It disgusts me. The naivety and ignorance these people have with what really goes on inside Easter but that's just how _they_ wanted it. Something wet landed on my cheek, I lightly touched it.

"Yuuki, let's go inside. We shouldn't stay out here in the rain." Yuugure flew ahead of me and took shelter under the awning. I waited a little longer and stayed in place, my eyes were closed and I felt the rain pelt down on my face harder.

I finally decided that I was in the angel's tears long enough and ascended up the stairs where Yuugure greeted me with a tiny handkerchief.

"You know, you don't always have to wait for the rain…" Yuugure told me with a hint of sadness in her voice while she wiped the water from my face.

"I have no other way to cry. You should know that by now Yuugure." I casually stated before walking through the doors of Hell-on-Earth.

~Ikuto POV~

"Nya~ Ikuto blah, blah, blah…" I tuned Yoru out as I gazed across the horizon. I couldn't believe it, Yuuki was here, in Tokyo and in my class none the less. _Holy shit, I sound like a love sick puppy. Come on Ikuto, she doesn't remember you anymore… but she's still in Easter. I promised I would get her out and Utau out…  
_  
A flash of white slashed across my peripheral vision. I snapped my head in that direction and saw Yuuki weaving in and out of crowds and cutting through alleyways. I continued to watch her walk up to the entrance of Easter building and I felt my heart skip a beat, and not in the good way. I felt the light crying of angels reign from the heavens above. Yoru stowed away in my jacket pocket, safely hidden from the water. I could still see Yuuki looking up towards the sky before slowly walking inside. I mimicked her movements and headed down the stairs to the Director's office knowing that her arrival has something to do with me.

-~+~-S.E.-~+~-S.E.-~+~-

I walked up to the door to hear quiet talking and a sudden shatter. I opened the door slightly to see Yuuki with her hands slammed on the Director's desk and a glass figurine broken into a million pieces.

"I refuse to have a partner. I thought you have been notified of my record in Hiroshima. I am perfectly capable on my own." Yuuki's tone nowhere near matched her actions. Her actions were loud and distraught while her voice was ice and empty.

"Yes and I am impressed but that's not what we need here. We need your abilities but not entirely to its full potential at least not yet." My stepfather hinted. He noticed my midnight blue eyes from the crack in the door and made eye contact with me but didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Oh so you're basically hiring a babysitter?" Yuuki paused and turned to the door. "And you know you're not sneaky right?"

"And the cat got caught…" I muttered silently while I opened the door wider to slip in through. "Is this the kid I'm watching?"

"Tsukiyomi…" Yuuki growled. I could see her shugo chara peeking out from under her hair. Red eyes scanning my entire being.  
_  
Ugh… and Yuugure is still terrifying…  
_  
"Yes, Ikuto. Taiyomika is your new partner. And I see that you two have already met." My stepfather told me blantly. There was a flash in his eyes like the sort you would see from a teacher watching you to make sure you wouldn't dare cheat on a test.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, when do we start?" Yuuki exasperated, her arms folded in front of her.

"You start now. Ikuto, you know the drill, walk Taiyomika through it. Oh and make sure she doesn't get too rambunctious or crosses the line." Gozen clasped his hands. His eyes glared at both me and Yuuki with intensity.

"Don't worry. I got it under control." I yanked Yuuki up by her arm as she was already kneeling down picking up glass shards to throw at Gozen.

I dragged Yuuki out of the room and shut the door without waiting for a response from my stepfather. Yuuki retracted her arm from me and walked on ahead without another word. I simply followed her out of the building and we just stood there in front of the doorway in silence.

"You don't have to walk me through anything. I already know the drill. Lure out the Embryo somehow, capture it, had it to Easter, and we still won't get our freedom from this wretched company." Yuuki broke the silence and looked at me. Her amber orbs stared into my midnight ones. I sighed inwardly, I couldn't read her.

"Exactly and the best place to start is in the park." I walked on head ears popping out of my head and a tail unfurled itself. I looked back at her with a look simply saying I'm-not-going-to-wait and jumped in the sky and landed on the rooftop of a neighboring building.

Yuuki followed in suit and chara changed with Yuugure. Her amber eyes changed to blood red ones and she had her own devil's tail. Two red streaks appeared in her hair and little fangs poked out from her mouth. She followed me hoping from roof to roof all the way to the park.

When we arrived to our destination, she spotted the regular musicians that performed along the pathway. The rookies who were A) wanting to be discovered and given a record deal. B) Wanted to earn some extra cash. Or C) just wanted to share their music with passing pedestrians.

"It's sad. Those who have dreams of getting a record deal… they only have a one-in-a-million chance of being discovered." Yuuki looked around and could see the unborn chara eggs in the hearts of people.  
Our chara change was undone and we looked around with exactly no plan on how to find the Embryo.

"It doesn't make sense." Yuuki dead panned. I looked at her with confusion. "Why Easter is having us do this. I mean yes I get the it grants wishes I mean how they expect us to find it. If the Embryo is all powerful-for lack of a better word- as they claim it to be, why would it be concealed in one person."

Her words stunned me and yet made sense. If the embryo wasn't concealed, it has to be lured out.

"Up to creating some X-eggs?" I asked as calmly as I could. I didn't want her involved in this but I do need help… ugh but I have to free her somehow.

I noticed how her body shook a little and she covered her mouth. It was like she was fighting something inside of her. Her eyes flashed between amber and scarlet. A look of pain dawned on her face and this was the first emotion I see her in. I slowly reached my hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down as lightly as I can without provoking her, I wasn't sure what was happening but I believe this is what Gozen wanted me to make sure wouldn't happen.

Yuugure came seemed to become more… demonic or vampire-like. Her fangs grew and she was eyeing everyone like a prey. Yoru noticed this and flew to Yuugure. "Yuugure! Calm down!" Yoru held his paws in front of him and rested them on the vampire chara's shoulders.

Suddenly, everything just seemed to go by in a flash. I remember Yoru crying out in pain and I felt weight crash down on me. I felt weak and everything become fuzzy. There wasn't a pain it just felt like I'm being surrounded by a heavy presence that was sucking my mind empty. Instantly, I imagined myself with the chains and cuffs around my wrist and ankles and unlike before how I wished I would become free, I was in a state where I wasn't hoping or dreaming for anything and yet I didn't feel scared of that. I somehow mustered strength to yell out something… a name, maybe and then everything around me felt almost normal. My head was still swimming in confusion and a migraine was growing. I could hear my heart beat thump in my ears. My vision was blurry but I could see Yoru on the ground with swirlys for eyes. I was actually amazed that I didn't fall over or anything yet. Once I felt my nausea dwindle, I looked around and saw Yuuki and Yuugure had a look of shock on their faces. Without a second hesitation, Yuuki turned and ran away from me.

I plucked Yoru up from the ground and stowed him away in my pocket and wearily followed Yuuki as fast as I can without doing too much damage to others or myself. I could only go as far as the fountain that rested in the center of the park before falling on my knees attempting to catch my breath.

"Hey, are you alright?" I turned my head to see a pink haired girl, her face full of concern.

"Uh yeah… just trying to catch… my breath." I panted heavily.

My head still felt light headed but not as bad as before. My vision cleared and I could see that the girl had a x-shaped hairclip that made a partial side ponytail. She pulled something from her bag and I saw it was a bottle of water which she held out towards me.

"Here, take it." She had a small smile on her face and I gingerly took it. "Are you trying to find that white haired girl?"

I just looked up to her with nothing but I guess she saw the concern in my eyes.

"She went to that gazebo down near the creek." The pink haired girl looked down at her watch and her eyes widened at surprise. "Oh sorry! I have to go, I have to watch my little sister. And by the way, make sure that girl's okay, she looked like she saw a ghost!" The pinkette ran down the pathway to some suburban neighborhood.

I drank some water and then stood back up slowly. I glanced at the way the stranger went before heading towards the gazebo that I knew of rather well.

~Yuuki's POV~

I lied down on the connected bench in the gazebo and raised my hand to see it was still shaking. Yuugure was nuzzled on my hair against the crook of my head while she was muttering in some unknown language. I guess both of us were still shocked about what happened a few minutes ago. I clenched my hand in a fist and then punched it against one of the railing boards. Ugh I never lose my focus like that. There was just so many dreams…  
I heard boards creaking near the entrance and I snapped my head in that direction. I could see the figure of a blue haired bishounen standing there.

"You alright?" Ikuto took a seat in the section above my head so I strained my head up to look at him.

"What do you want? After all that happened I didn't think you'd want to see me, much less talk to me." I breathed harshly.

"I'm not entirely a bad guy. I just wanted to see if you're alright and it looks like you needed to talk about some stuff." He still didn't look at me but just gazed on out at the horizon. The sounds of music quieted down as people were packing up and heading home for the night while we were left in solitude.

"Really?"

"Ehh not entirely, you also need a guide to show you around and I'd be more than happy to help a fair maiden in distress."

My eyes tightened into a glare and I could see a half-hearted smirk start to form on his face.

"How's your shugo chara…" The name evaded my tongue and mind.

"Yoru. I believe he's asleep." Ikuto pulled him out of his pocket to see little sparkles and glitter dust his hand and the chara's body. "What… what is this?" He set Yoru down on his lap and rubbed his fingers together, examining the dust.

"It's dream dust." I said simply.

"Dream dust?"

"It's not an easy topic to explain. Dream dust is a collection of a person's dream that are materialized in a way as dream particles, which can form shugo chara eggs and is also the blood of shugo charas." Ikuto still gave me a confused look and I released a sigh before continuing on my explanation. "Basically, that's what Gozen warned you about. Making sure I don't cross the line…myself, at rare occasions, and Yuugure, being my vampire-chara, drink dreams."

* * *

**AN: Okay I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for making you guys wait like what two... three months? It's just I was kinda grounded from doing anything besides school work because well... AP bio is kicking my ass right now... And I was looking through my original written document of this and then I threw it and found it junk and stupid. So I'm basically re-writing the original plot which I already have an idea of and I'm pretty happy of it. So I have yet to write the outline and such but yeah. I haven't given up on this story. Hopefully I can update another chapter sooner but I really really need to focus on my schoolwork to have a positive start to my dreams.**


End file.
